A Means to an End
by Akako
Summary: AULater shonenai ZelosXLloyd. In a town where nobles call the shots and peasants are lower than dirt, Lloyd finds himself caught up in a plot that threatens his life. Only Zelos Wilder, the Chosen and elite of the nobles, can save him. But will he?
1. Prologue

AN: Hello, this is the first time I've attempted a Zelos/Lloyd, but not the first time I've done a shonen-ai. Basically, I decided there weren't enough good Zelloyd fanfictions out there so I'm writing my own. It may take awhile to update, but I'll try my best, kay?

Warnings: Future Shonen-ai, slavery/servant themes, AU, and other stuff I can't remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Tales of Symphonia. It is all owned by Namco, who I hope will be coming out with a sequel.

**Prologue**

Meltokio was a place ruled by the noble class. The king might as well have no say at all, because the nobles influence every decision. The noble area of Meltokio is absolutely off-limits to all peasants, unless their line of work requires them to do so. All peasants have to work, while the nobles play all day long. A new law has been reinstated, claiming that if peasants merely looked a noble in the eye, the noble could claim them as their servant. But they might as well been considered a slave because they were not paid and they could not leave or do anything unless their master told them to. A 'servant' is only free if the noble deems it so. Servants are not seen out in public without their masters unless they have a special pass given to them.

Lloyd is the son of Kratos Aurion, a worker at the coliseum. He is an upstanding member of the peasant class, often recognized by the nobles. Many consider him to be knighted soon, therefore being admitted to the noble class.

Lloyd is a delivery boy for the town post office. Everything of importance: packages, documents, letters, and such, to the nobles he delivers and he was therefore given a special pass to enter the noble area.

He is friends with many people in the town. His friend Genis, an apprentice magician once aspiring to be a part of the army of Meltokio, fell in love with Presea, a woodcutter from Ozette who was currently in the service of the noble Regal Bryant. She chose to do this of her own volition, taking her sister's place after her tragic death. So in love he was that Genis abandoned his apprenticeship and left to work in the Bryant family also.

Raine, Genis's older sister and fellow half-elf, disagreed with her brother's choice. She, enslaved in the Elemental Research Laboratory of Meltokio, hoped that one day her son would obtain enough power to free her, yet she knew that Genis had to make his own decisions. Perhaps, she thought, if Kratos were to become a noble, as it seemed very likely that he would, then he would free her.

Collete, his childhood crush, was a maid in the palace. He saw her often during his routine palace deliveries. She was a bit ditzy, but loved her work and did her utmost to keep her job.

Sheena, a noble from Mizuho, often talked with Lloyd who she had become good friends with after his periodic deliveries. While at first it was difficult to carry on conversations with that ridiculous law in place, Sheena soon disregarded this and allowed Lloyd to look her in the eyes when they talked. Of course this practice couldn't be carried out in public, for prying eyes would get them both into a mountain of trouble.

Zelos is an elite noble, second only to the King in power. His family was chosen long ago as representatives of the church. Because of this, all their marriage had been arranged to keep the line going, and Zelos was of course no exception. Zelos had been promised to Sheena Fujibayashi, the aforementioned noble from Mizuho. Sheena though had forever despised Zelos and although Zelos respectfully acknowledged her for her endowments, he too could not stand her.

Secretly, Zelos was a noble who loved to defy the law as much as he loved to sully the innocence of poor girls. Therefore, he had no remorse for doing something against the law. After all, his choices are usually made on a whim without even considering the consequences. And why should he have developed something like caution if all his life he could use his family's influence to hide his habitual pursuits?

Zelos's mother died when he was very young, killed by a half elf. Since then, he has forever held a grudge against the half-elf population. He had even helped the laws against the half-elves to come into existence. She had originally been chosen by the church to marry Zelos's father, just as Sheena had been chosen to marry Zelos. Apparently, Zelos's father either didn't mesh well with his mother or was the person Zelos inherited his debauchery related pursuits for he soon produced another child, Seles, with the mother of a half elf. Seles is Zelos's half-sister and they resent each other. Seles, for Zelos being the chose of the church and Zelos for Seles's plan to become the chosen, which resulted in his mother's death. She was then sent away, to an abbey off the coast of the Toize Valley Mine, run by Regal's company stationed in Altamira.

It is with this set of systems and relations that our story begins...


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 1**

"Lloyd, wake up. Wake up, Lloyd, or you're going to be late for work again!" his father called from downstairs in an authoritative voice. Lloyd's eyes slowly opened and he stared at his ceiling through the common glazed eyes that many people have when they first wake up. He sighed, he really didn't want to work today, or work at all for that matter. Yet, he knew it would never happen. Peasants were not allowed to have lives. Peasants were not allowed to have fun.

_My only hope_, he thought as he pulled on his red uniform and did his best to get his hair the way he wanted it, _is if Kratos really does become a noble_. Even though Knights were the lowest class of noble, he didn't care. If they became nobles, he could say goodbye to days of endless working and hello to the preferred life of many citizens.

Yet, this dream still seemed so far away as he walked down the stairs to see his father. In the kitchen, his father was preparing some quick breakfast for Lloyd before they both had to rush off to work. He looked up from what he was doing, gave Lloyd a small smile, and said, "So, you're finally up. It's about time."

Lloyd took his usual spot on the bar seat at the bar in front of Kratos. "Hey, give me a break. I was out till 10 o'clock last night making deliveries."

Kratos rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter. You still have to work, you know that."

Lloyd's eyes burned with anger, not at his dad but for the people that oppressed him. "Why do we have to work, dad? Why do we have to do everything while the nobles laze around and do nothing?"

Kratos didn't even look up from his task, "It doesn't matter. They're nobles and they have the final say in everything. Now, eat breakfast and get your butt to the Post Office pronto."

Lloyd sighed, every day they had this conversation and every day Kratos said the same thing. Eating some cantaloupe and snagging a piece of toast from the plate in front of him, he jumped off the stool, put his delivery satchel over his shoulder, and waved goodbye to his dad as he left.

Kratos sighed after his son left. "If only you knew how much I wished we had a better life, Lloyd." He then ate his breakfast and took his leave.

Once outside, Lloyd cast a look around his neighborhood. They didn't live in the slums, but they lived near it. Houses lined the street on either side and he cast a glance at one house next to theirs. It belonged to Collette, his childhood friend and crush. He used to feel enamored every time he saw her, but he soon realized it was only puppy love. Even so, she understood and they were still good friends.

As he made his way up the several sets of stone stairs that led to the Post Office he stretched and reminisced about his life before he was required to work for the city, or rather the nobles. He didn't have long however, for he soon reached the Post Office.

He walked in to see his boss Mithos had decided to visit. Mithos became head of the church after the Pope died the year before. He, of course, ran everything in the city that pertained to the nobles. Lloyd instantly put his head down and walked in front of Mithos.

"Good morning, sir, may I help you?" he asked politely, even though he resented most nobles, including Mithos.

Mithos, who was referred to as Yggdrasill by most of the populace, sneered down at Lloyd. "Hmph, and who are you?"

Lloyd struggled to keep his anger in check. "Lloyd Irving, sir, I'm the main deliverer."

Yggdrasill exuded the presence of someone of superiority. "A pathetic runt like you? No matter, it has to be done." He pulled a letter from behind the counter and shoved it into Lloyd's hand. "Take that to the Chosen's estate. His butler should be expecting it and should give you something in return."

Lloyd nodded as best he could without looking into Yggdrasill's eyes. "Yes, sir, I'll leave now." He placed the letter in his satchel and left the building.

As he walked to the street that led to the nobles' manors, thoughts were bubbling in his head. _ A delivery to the Chosen is extremely rare, I don't think I've ever heard of him getting anything in a very long time. I wonder what it is_, he thought.

It didn't take him long to get there, as it wasn't very far, and when he arrived he noticed the usual mob of girls crowding to even get a glimpse of him. He rolled his eyes out of disapproval. _It's so pathetic how they fawn over an idiot like him_, he thought. He had never actually seen the chosen, but the rumors didn't make him sound very promising.

He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, careful not to damage the girls too much, for he knew that they could be catty. He had experience with this, because the Chosen wasn't the only one who had crazy fans. Also, to his disgust, there were a few men in the crowd. _ Geez, now that's just sad_, he thought.

Lloyd knocked on the door, ignoring the disgusted and jealous screams directed at him, and waited. Yet no one answered, so he knocked again. And again, after no one answered a third time. He was about to pound the door down, but before he could the door opened.

"What do you want?" a man said with the annoyed voice one would normally have when they had just been woke up. Lloyd was about to look up, but the excited and obsessed cheers that erupted behind him helped him to draw his conclusion. The Chosen himself had answered the door.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm here to deliver a letter." Lloyd said, once again using his fake politeness.

The chosen raised an eyebrow, which of course Lloyd didn't see, "Letter? I don't remember expecting a letter."

_What is going on?_ He thought. _Surely he knows the dealing of his butler._ "Sir, I was told to deliver it to your butler and that he would be expecting it."

The chosen perked up, "Well, is that all? I don't remember him mentioning anything, but oh well. Here, I'll give it to him." He made a move to reach for Lloyd's satchel, but Lloyd tugged it back.

"With all due respect, sir, my superior prefers me to deliver it in person."

The chosen thought for a moment, _This delivery is definitely suspicious, but if I refuse, then I would be asking for even more rumors. Well, I am a noble, and he has to do whatever I say, so I guess I could let him inside. Then we could work out this problem in private._ "Fine, fine, you superior's wishes will be acknowledged. Come on inside."

The chosen went inside and Lloyd paused. He was never supposed to go in a noble's house, if he could help it. But if it was for a delivery? He hesitated.

"Well, come on delivery boy! I thought you wanted to deliver it?" the chosen called from inside. Although still reluctant, Lloyd went inside.

The downstairs of the chosen's manor contained a fireplace, a few plush red couches and a coffee table, a set of wooden tables near a set of transparent double doors leading to a veranda, and a table over in the corner by the stairs. Lloyd himself became absorbed in the luxury that he didn't hear Zelos calling to him.

"Hello, hello! Tethe'alla to delivery boy!" Lloyd just barely avoided looking up at Zelos's face. Zelos laughed at his reaction before adopting a more serious tone. "So, what's this package all about?"

Lloyd shrugged. He knew no more about it than the Chosen himself. He handed it to Zelos, trusting him to give it to his butler. Zelos glanced at Lloyd, and then smiling, began to rip open the envelope.

Although Lloyd didn't see his action, he heard it. "No, it's for your butler!" he protested.

Zelos chuckled. "But he works for me, and as such, I'm more than allowed to preview his mail." Zelos scanned over the letter and his cheerful nature soon became grim. "Do you know what this letter contains?" he asked calmly.

Lloyd shook his head, "No sir, not at all."

Zelos ripped the letter in half and then into fourths, "This letter contains contents that would tear this city and country apart. You realize that by delivering this letter you are committing treason?"

Lloyd panicked, "Really sir? I didn't know! I swear I didn't!"

Zelos chuckled, this boy was a riot. He slipped the paper in his jacket pocket and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Of course you didn't. I never said you did. Either way, no harm done. Now, if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to, so please be on your way."

Lloyd drew back at Zelos's touch, but still kept his head bowed. Recovering from his shock, he murmured his goodbyes and opened up the door.

"Oh yes, delivery boy. As my hunny, you're welcome back any time." He blew Lloyd a kiss and then disappeared up the staircase.

Lloyd shivered as he rushed to leave. That was just a bit too close for comfort and he wasn't warming up to the Chosen at all.

He didn't know however, that he and Zelos had been watched, and that the observer soon sent a message to the King that would change Lloyd's life forever.


	3. Betrayal and Possesion

AN: Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story. On to the 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2 

Lloyd didn't pay much attention to the rest of his deliveries, them being far duller than his adventure this morning. Luckily for him, he finished early, 8 o'clock, and was looking forward to some quality sleep time. Hurrying home, he barely glimpsed people talking in hushed whispers. He didn't take much note of this, and soon arrived at his house.

Sighing contentedly, he threw his satchel on the floor and plopped down on the couch. He didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows. It was only when the figure was nearly upon him that he turned around and gasped. "Dad!" Lloyd sighed in relief, "I thought you were a burglar or something."

Kratos's face was grim as he walked in front of Lloyd. "Welcome home Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up at his father and raised an eyebrow, "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. However, I would like to ask you what you were doing at the Chosen's manor this morning."

Lloyd looked confused, and indeed he was, "Delivering a letter, what else would I be doing?"

Kratos said, "Do you know what that letter contained?"

Lloyd panicked, _How could he know what was in it?_ "Dad, I didn't do anything, I swear! I was only doing my job!"

Kratos looked disappointed, "Does your job include traitorous actions?"

"Huh?" Lloyd backed away only to fall into the hands of the Meltokio police force. Looming behind them in the shadows was the leader of the most famous faction, Forcystus. "Dad, honest, I didn't do anything. I'm innocent!"

"A likely story," said Forcystus. He glared down at Lloyd, "Take him to the prison at once, I'll be there shortly."

A soldier nodded, and motioned for the faction to depart.

"Dad, I'm telling the truth. Please don't let them take me! Don't let them send me to prison!" Lloyd cried as they dragged him outside.

Kratos merely looked down, as if ashamed by his son's actions. Once the soldiers had left, with Lloyd their prisoner, Forcystus turned to Kratos.

"You did the right thing, I'm sure you'll become a knight now. After all, discovering the traitor we've been searching for months is a momentous occasion. Your hand in his capture will not go unnoticed." He said.

Kratos nodded, "It's a pleasure to be of service to my country."

Forcystus muttered his goodbyes and then left the house. After he had gone, Kratos's mask slipped and one emotion was clear on his face. Guilt.

Far off in a run down building a man with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail turned to his subordinate. "We're in the clear for now, but get as much information on Lloyd Irving as possible. I don't want him interfering with our plans."

The subordinate nodded and rushed out.

Lloyd screamed, yelled, and protested as much as he could, but to no avail. Eventually he resigned to his fate. Yet he couldn't believe why his dad had betrayed him, when he was innocent! And more importantly, how did his father find out? He pondered this for a moment, thought about who knew. There was Yggdrasill, but how would he know it was a treasonous letter? The only other person who knew was the Chosen, as it never got delivered to the butler. Could he really have turned him in? Finding no other possible culprits, he concluded that the Chosen had to be the one. Rage surged through him like a hot knife through butter.

It was only when he heard a familiar voice speak that he broke from his reverie. "Now, what's going on here? You guys were so loud I couldn't sleep a wink." In the confusion, Lloyd automatically looked up and gazed into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Lloyd didn't like guys, but could understand why the entire female population adored him. His pale skin was unmarred and his bright blue eyes gleamed with mischievousness. A small nose and long, flowing crimson colored hair pulled back by a white headband. Although Lloyd thought he could have a better fashion sense, he donned a pink jacket, pink and black gloves that reached just below the shoulder, a black undershirt and puffy white pants, he couldn't deny the fact that Zelos was simply gorgeous.

Zelos smiled as Lloyd looked up at him, _He's playing right into my hands._ "Now, would you mind telling me why you're carrying off my newest servant?"

Lloyd recoiled and stared at Zelos in shock. Zelos replied by sending him a look that clearly said, "Play along." Although, extremely offended, Lloyd nodded and received a wink for his troubles.

"Your servant, Chosen One?" a soldier asked, puzzled. "I wasn't aware he was your servant."

Zelos's smile reflected his mischievous eyes, "Well, he is now isn't he? He looked into my eyes."

The soldier seemed to be even more confused, but was spared from answering.

"What is going on here? What are you doing out so late, Chosen One?" Forcystus demanded, his voice barely hiding his anger.

"Why, collecting my servant, Lord Forcystus. I do hope he hasn't caused you any trouble." If Forcystus was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Chosen One, Lloyd Irving is convicted of treason."

"Oh, is he now? I wasn't aware. You've been a very bad boy, Lloyd." He grinned.

Lloyd rolled his eyes; _does he really have to go that far?_ he thought. "I'm innocent, sir. Please forgive me for shaming you."

Zelos crossed his arms, "You see? He's innocent; you heard it with your own ears. Now, if you don't mind, we really need to be heading back."Zelos beckoned Lloyd toward him, and Lloyd stumbled his way, the hold of the soldiers weakened from their confusion. Once there, Zelos put his arm on Lloyd's shoulder, Lloyd could barely keep himself from breaking away in disgust, and they began to walk towards the noble's manors.

"But, Chosen, they are expecting him at the prison!" Forcystus called.

Zelos turned around, gently wrapping his arms around Lloyd, and replied, "Didn't you hear what I said? He is innocent, and I, his master, have pardoned him for all crimes he has been accused for. Have a good evening, Lord Forcystus." And as he left, Zelos turned his head, one arm still around Lloyd's neck, and glared at Lord Forcystus.

Once out of sight, Lloyd attempted to pull himself away from Zelos but was held in place by Zelos's strong arms.

"Hey, let me go!" he protested as they neared the Chosen's manor. "I have to get back home!" he tried and failed again to escape.

Zelos laughed, "Do you now? Well, we're almost there, so be patient, dear delivery boy." Zelos guided him to his manor, opened the door, and shoved Lloyd inside. Lloyd fell to the floor and looked up at Zelos. Zelos smiled evilly and advanced toward Lloyd, who moved backward. This continued until Lloyd had backed into a wall and Zelos knelt down to see him at eye level.

"What are you doing? Let me go, now!" Lloyd replied, his voice shaking from fear. Zelos reached up to stroke Lloyd's face.

"Come now, you didn't really believe I was kidding right?" One look in Lloyd's eyes confirmed that he had indeed believed the Chosen was joking. Zelos chuckled as his hand moved into Lloyd's short and spiky brown hair. "I'm dead serious, Lloyd. You really have no choice. Not only does the entire police force believe you to be my servant, and I assure you that every citizen of Meltokio will know by tomorrow morning, but you also looked me in the eye. By law, I can legally claim you to be my servant. I didn't lie. You were mine the moment you met my eyes in that street," he murmured.

Lloyd was about to say something more when Zelos leaned in and roughly kissed Lloyd on the lips, silencing him. Leaving the boy speechless, Zelos rose and as he walked up the staircase, leaving Lloyd laying there on the floor, he said, "You will not be going home. From now on, you will live here in this house, with me."

AN: Whoo! Chapter two is finished, YAY!

Zel-chan: Yay, my first reviewer! Here's a speedy update, just for you!


	4. An Angry Fiancee

AN: YAY! More reviewers! I'm so happy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The heir to the ninja village of Mizuho, Sheena Fujibayashi, stormed through the Meltokio gates, nearly knocking over the guards. Anyone who got in her way nearly got trampled as she charged through the streets with the power of a stampede. The reason for her urgency? A particularly nasty rumor about her friend Lloyd. She left the moment she had caught whiff of it. Pounding up the stairs to the palace, she pushed through all the guards and all but forced her way in to where His Majesty was sitting on his throne talking to a man with short gray hair and squinted eyes. Sheena felt as if she recognized him from somewhere, but let the thought slip and she stood next to the king.

She tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed, until the King finally noticed her. "Oh, forgive me, Lady Sheena, I didn't see you." The man with squinted eyes looked at her as if measuring her worth. He bid farewell to the King, and walked out the palace door. The king, startled by his sudden departure, regained his composure and focused his attention on Sheena. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Of course there is! Is it true that Zelos's new servant is Lloyd Irving?" she demanded, her arms unconsciously spreading themselves outward.

"Yes, I believe so. Is that a problem, Lady Sheena?" he replied wearily.

She was about to explode at the king, when she stopped herself. Getting angry wouldn't help her any, so instead she opted for a sweet tone. "No your majesty, I just fear that Zelos will forget all about me."

The king sighed, "Is that all? You'll have to take that matter up with him, Lady Sheena. Good day to you." He then turned to his daughter and struck up a conversation. If he had been more aware, he would have realized Sheena's act was merely a ruse to get what she wanted. Yet, the ruse had failed, so she began her trek to the place she hated most.

Her fiance's house. The house of the infamous Zelos Wilder.

Now, make no mistake, Sheena wasn't the most patient person in the world and her already limited patience wore thin when in the presence of Zelos. Yet, despite this, she was not above acting to get what she wanted. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the best actor. Not bothering to knock, she stormed into the house and noticed a sleeping figure laying on the floor near a couch. Upon further examination, she realized it to be the very person she had come out to see.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, wake up! Lloyd!" She said frantically, shaking him as she did.

Slowly his eyes opened. They had the glazed quality of someone who wasn't aware of their surroundings. His cloudy eyes gazed past Sheena, as if not realizing she was there. Sheena shook him one more time and he seemed to come to his senses. Looking at her this time, he asked cautiously, "Sheena? Is that you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Lloyd, now, how did you end up here? Are you okay?"

Lloyd groaned, his head hadn't felt this bad since he and Genis got drunk at last year's New Years party. "I'm fine Sheena, really." His back was stiff and he tried his best to get his arm, which had fallen asleep, behind him to massage it. "It's... a long story."

"Don't give me that Lloyd! I want to know exactly what that sleazy womanizer did to you!" Suddenly Lloyd's expression changed to a mixture of fear and anger which left Sheena puzzled. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"Now, now Sheena, I'm not really that bad am I?" Zelos grinned from the staircase. He was leaning on the rail when he continued, "You're not terrorizing my newest hunny now are you?"

Sheena glared at him with intensity. "You!"

"Yes, me! It's been awhile since your last visit Sheena. I thought you had forgotten about me," he pouted.

Sheena ignored his comment, "What have you done now, you pervert?"

Zelos feigned hurt, "Oh, Sheena, that hurt. I haven't done anything!"

"Really? Then Lloyd sleeping on your floor is perfectly natural," she snapped sarcastically.

He smiled, "But of course." He began to descend from the stairs and made his way over to Lloyd. Noticing this, Sheena stood in front of Lloyd, who was still sitting on the floor confused, in a very protective manner. Zelos chuckled at her response, "You can't protect him Sheena. Legally, I can do whatever I want with him."

She glared, but didn't relinquish her position. "I won't let you, Zelos," she growled warningly.

He smiled, before roughly pushing her out of the way. "I'm afraid you have no choice." He pulled Lloyd up, as gently as possible, and held him close. Zelos felt Lloyd struggle, but a kiss to his neck silenced him in an instant.

Zelos slowly kissed Lloyd, first by his ear and on his forehead, then progressing to the rest of his face and a quick kiss to Lloyd's lips.

Of course this display made Sheena even angrier, which was presumably Zelos's plan, until she stormed out of the mansion in rage, screaming, "You'll pay Zelos! I won't let you get away with this!" She slammed the door shut on her way out. Recovering from the stupor imposed by Zelos's kisses, Lloyd managed to struggle out of Zelos's embrace and leapt over the back of the couch.

Zelos simply laughed and jumped over the couch, only to miss and hit his head on the table. "Ouch! That hurt!" Lloyd couldn't help himself from bursting out with laughter. Zelos looked up at him with a pouty face, "That's not very nice, Lloyd."

"Well you haven't been very nice to me either," he choked out between fits of laughter.

All of a sudden Zelos's eyes took on a mischievous gleam, and rubbing his hands together, he tackled Lloyd and began to tickle him.

"Geez—Zelos... stop it!" He said breaking into even more laughter than before.

Zelos shook his head, "Nuh-uh. You got yourself into this, Lloyd." He stuck out his tongue and continued to tickle Lloyd mercilessly.

So happy they were that all thoughts of anything else fled their minds. They were blissfully unaware of any plans against them.

In that same run down building, the blue haired man sat in a chair. He had come back to headquarters after hearing that his subordinate had returned from his investigating. Moments later, the aforementioned subordinate stepped into the light to face his commander. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Botta, what did you find out?" the blue haired man asked him.

"Nothing much sir. However we did discover of a secret project that was set up about 18 years or so. It was called the Angelus Project. We're not sure exactly what it's purpose was, but we know that it is of considerable importance even now."

The blue haired man nodded approvingly. "Very good, Botta. Continue gathering information on this 'Angelus Project.'"

"Yes sir," he replied before leaving.

The blue haired man walked outside the building and glanced upon the noble's district. "Lloyd Irving. What is your role in all of this?" He sighed, before muttering to himself, "I guess we'll soon find out."

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 3 is finished!

**Moon Cannon: Glad you liked it. I noticed too that most fics of this nature really had not plot, and I thank you for your input and for reviewing all three chapters! Also, Lloyd will see Kratos again. I'm not really sure when yet, but he will.**

**Metal Goat: Thank you so much for reading AND reviewing!**

**Luciado: Will you? I'd be oh so happy to be in someone's favorites! Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing for all three chaps.**

**Solidorliquid: Yes, Kratos is a peasant, at least for now anyway. As for him becoming a noble, you'll find out very soon. No, they're not going to have a fight in a field, I don't think so anyway. Also, as for the kiss, Lloyd has no real feelings for Zelos as of yet, so it's extremely one-sided. Plus, I think he just did it to shut him up. Will Kratos be mean forever? Well, you'll just have to wait and read for yourself. And thank you too for reviewing for all chapters. You guys are so good to me.**

**Thanks for everybody's reviews. I appreciate you all!**


	5. The Ceremony

**AN: Sorry for the long update, I just didn't seem to get enough inspiration, but thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And even to the people who are reading this story, but don't review, thanks to you all too!**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Due to the events earlier that day, the boys had fallen into a deep sleep, and it was only when Zelos's butler came in on them that the boys finally woke up. Lloyd had been laying on the couch, nearly half of his body falling off, and Zelos lay close to the back of the couch, half on Lloyd and half on the couch. Sebastian noticed this, but made no comment.

"Sirs, I'm sorry for waking you, but you have business to attend to," he said quietly at first, but they didn't wake. "Sirs, you must wake up," he insisted a little louder, yet they still did not wake. "SIRS! YOU MUST WAKE UP!" he yelled loudly. Huffing and puffing, he finally observed some sign of change.

Zelos woke up first, rubbing his eyes. "Man, Sebastian, was that you? I've never heard you yell like that. Good job."

"Eh…thank you sir." He replied uneasily.

Zelos sat up the best he could, and then gave in. He'd just sit on Lloyd. Adjusting his legs, he turned to Sebastian. "So, why the abrupt waking call?"

Sebastian looked at Zelos's new position. "Excuse me sir, but is it okay for you to be laying on him?"

Zelos looked down at Lloyd, he waved his nonchalantly, "Him? Nah, he won't care. Now, what was the urgent news that woke me up from my prized beauty sleep?"

It seemed at hearing their conversation, Lloyd replied groggily, "I would care, you moron." His eyes opened a little more and realized what was going on. "Hey, get the hell off me!"

Zelos rested his arm near Lloyd's head and stretched out sideways on top of Lloyd, "I don't think I will. You're just too comfy Lloyd." Lloyd glared at him, but he just replied with a goofy smile.

Sebastian watched this entire spectacle and sweat-dropped, "Well, sirs, as much fun as I'm sure you're having, you are needed in the palace."

Zelos looked puzzled, "What for? I don't remember anything."

"The peasant Kratos Aurion is to be knighted today around noon. The king wishes for all nobles to attend."

Zelos looked bored, "Must I? Something like that is too tedious for me."

Upon hearing his father's name, and what was to become of his father, Lloyd perked up.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, sir."

Zelos sighed and caught Lloyd's eye. They had taken on a pleading appearance. "What? You want to come?"

Lloyd nodded his head, feeling that the best way to get what he wanted was to be polite.

Zelos put his hand to his chin and seemed to ponder over the suggestion. "Hmm... well, I suppose it would be a good occasion to show you off to the other nobles."

Despite the positive answer, Lloyd was furious, "Show me off? I'm not your pet to display to people!"

Zelos laughed and ran his hand through Lloyd's hair, "But you are Lloyd. They may classify you a servant by law, but I have no work intended for you. Instead, I intend for you to be near me at all times for other purposes. And besides, don't get too worked up about it. It's noble custom to show off their servants, not a big deal at all.

This didn't seem to calm Lloyd down, instead it made him even angrier. He pushed Zelos's hand out of his hair and crossed his arms.

Zelos's smile widened into a large grin and then he turned to Sebastian, "Prepare a carriage for two and let us know when it's finished."

Sebastian nodded, and was very grateful to finally escape the homo-erotic situations.

Zelos got off Lloyd and motioned for him to follow. When Zelos reached the stairs and found that Lloyd had decided to remain where he was, he muttered something inaudibly and walked over to Lloyd. Lloyd remained in a defiant stance until he was roughly shaken out of it by something he never would have expected.

He picked up Lloyd and tossed him over his shoulders. Naturally, Lloyd resisted and flailed but eventually stopped, after realizing it was futile. When they reached the second floor, Lloyd looked around.

It comprised of a long hallway with three doors and another staircase leading presumably to a third floor.

"Where are you taking me Zelos?" Lloyd demand, now staring at the floor.

"To your room of course," He said. "That's a guest room," he said, pointing to a door on the right side of the hall. "And that's a bathroom," he said, pointing to a door on the left side. "And that," he said once more, pointing to a door at the end of the hall, "Is my room."

Lloyd was puzzled. "But where's my room then?"

Zelos smiled, "You'll see in a minute Lloyd. Be patient!"

So occupied with pouting he was that Lloyd didn't notice where they had gone until they crossed over the threshold. "I'm not sharing a room with you, am I!" He demanded nervously.

Zelos scoffed, "Of course not, I'm not that perverted." He pushed open a door that led to a fancy bathroom complete with two sinks, two toilets, an old fashioned bathtub, a shower, crystal tile, among other things. Lloyd gasped in awe as Zelos pushed open another door.

The room was lush, with a four poster bed adorned with a canopy, a writing desk and chair, a dresser, a large bay window with window seat and sheer curtains, and a two double glass paned doors that led to what was presumably a balcony. Furthermore, in the corner of a room was a set of plush armchairs and a lamp.

Zelos tossed Lloyd on the bed, causing him to bounce a few times before coming to a stop.

"This is your room and we share the bathroom. You're welcome to use it whenever you like. Also there's writing materials in the drawer and you'll find some new clothes in the dresser. You'll wear the clothes provided today and onward, I never want to see you in those rags again." With that comment, Zelos left Lloyd to his own devices.

For several minutes all Lloyd did was think. The past few days had been chaotic and his whole life turned around. He was Zelos's slave, his father was being knighted, he may never get to talk to his father again, and after he thought about it all, it seemed like Zelos had planned it.

_Wait, had he?_ Lloyd thought suddenly. _It seems all too coincidental. My bo_ss _orders me to deliver a letter that gets me in trouble, and then my dad somehow finds out about it and turns me in. And then, Zelos mysteriously knows exactly where I'm going to be and exactly what's happening to me. Not to mention, this room looks like it was prepared especially for me._

He walked over to the dresser and pulled a drawer out. Inside revealed several fancier versions of his own outfit and after trying a white one on he realized they were a perfect fit. Lloyd became certain that in someway or another this whole situation had been planned. And it angered him, but he knew that if he wanted answers he would have to figure them out for himself because Zelos wouldn't tell him. He slipped out of his new white outfit and then went into the bathroom to find Zelos, naked and getting the shower. Lloyd's face turned a deep shade of crimson and he rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zelos observed, using his peripheral vision, a boy in his boxers running out of the bathroom and erupted in laughter. Lloyd was just too funny, and he knew that he had some fun times ahead. He got in the shower and turned on the water, letting the warmth flood his body. He washed his hair, then his body, and then exited the bathtub, tying a towel around his waist. Instead of heading back to his room however, he opened the door to Lloyd's room.

He opened the door and he saw Lloyd's figure laying on the bed, still in boxers. He had his head buried in his pillow and Zelos thought he could hear muffled mutterings. He walked over to Lloyd and stood over him.

"The bathroom's open, buddy," Lloyd looked up at him with something akin to anger and Zelos responded with a grin before exiting Lloyd's room.

Lloyd waited several minutes, probably more than necessary, to make sure that Zelos had indeed made it through the bathroom and back to his room. He grabbed his new change of clothes, and entered the bathroom again. After a quick search, he was convinced that Zelos was not hiding anywhere in the room, but noticed a note on one of the sinks.

_Dear Lloyd, _

_This is your sink. Towels are in the cabinet in-between the two toilets_. _Come down after your done. _

♥_Zelos_

Lloyd scowled and tossed the note in a nearby trash bin. He pulled off his boxers and slipped into the shower. His shower was considerably shorter than Zelos's, and afterward he exited the shower, dried off, and pulled his clothes on (Despite the difficulty of having a semi-wet body). Lloyd then went downstairs, as Zelos requested, eager to get to the ceremony.

Zelos had been flipping through some documents when Lloyd finally came down and sat next to him on the couch. He smiled at Lloyd, gave his papers to Sebastian, and then grabbed Lloyd's hand and ushered him out of the building.

After being inside most of the past few days, Lloyd had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun. Zelos continued to pull him until they reached a simple, but noticeably expensive black carriage. Zelos opened the door and motioned for Lloyd to enter. Feeling extremely awkward, Lloyd climbed into the carriage and took his seat. Zelos climbed in soon after and sat on the seat opposite Lloyd, propping his legs on the uninhabited section of Lloyd's seat. Lloyd said nothing, and turned his head to the window.

The trip was silent, in fact, Zelos seemed to be asleep and Lloyd was fine with that. After all, every time Zelos engaged him in conversation it made Lloyd uncomfortable, so he was content to merely stare out the window. It was only when the trip was near its end that Zelos seemed to stir and spoke to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, when we're at the ceremony, you have to treat me like a normal servant would. No outbursts, no backtalk. Bow, be polite, use courtesies, and do the same for everyone there. It's extremely important, not only for me, but for you. Although you are technically my property, if you act up then I may or may not be able to protect you." This was not said in his normal cheery voice, but instead in a serious tone.

Lloyd grunted but said nothing.

When the carriage stopped, Zelos put his feet down, and Lloyd stood up. He exited the carriage first, bowed, and held up the door for Zelos. After Zelos had stepped out, Lloyd barely heard him whisper, "Thanks." Lloyd fell in step behind Zelos and followed him inside the chapel.

The audience was packed. Kratos had always been popular in the city and many were happy for him, others merely wanted to see the new addition, and even more wanted to keep up with the politics of the city. Zelos and Lloyd took a seat on the front row, two people giving up their seats for the Chosen.

Lloyd turned his attention to the front but did not see his father. He saw the King and his daughter, the Pope and his lackeys, and other important officials. He frantically scanned the room until Zelos put his hand on his shoulder and pointed to a side door. Kratos was wearing a lighter purple outfit, one Lloyd hadn't seen before now, and was slowly making his way up to the king. When he reached his destination, he knelt and the King stood up.

"Kratos Aurion, in gratitude for your many services to the country, I grant you noble-ship on this day." He lowered the flat side of his blade to Kratos's right shoulder, and then to his left. "Rise, Sir Kratos Aurion." Kratos rose and the audience cheered and clapped. He was about to leave the platform when Yggdrasill stopped him. Kratos turned around and seemed puzzled.

"Citizens of Meltokio, today is a auspicious day. Not only does model citizen Kratos Aurion become a noble, but he is accepted into my organization." he smirked at Kratos, who had reverted back to his normal emotionless expression. "Do you accept?"

Lloyd knew Kratos had no choice in the matter. If offered an opportunity by the Pope, you're not allowed to turn it down.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill," he replied and then followed the Pope out. Lloyd nearly jumped up to follow him, but Zelos held him down, shaking his head in warning. Lloyd complied, for the moment, but he vowed to save his dad.

* * *

**  
A****N: Whew, that one took awhile. But at least its done!**

**Mocha Macchiato: Thank you so much! I'm glad I wrote a story you liked! **

**Nife: Well, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Zel-chan: And thank you for reviewing! **

**Blackdrak: Thanks for reading! And yeah, Zelos is sort of a meanie, but it's all in good fun.**

**FairyV: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and your critique. One of these days I'll go back and fix it.**

**Solidorliquid: Well, I hope you liked the chapter. See, Kratos is a noble now, but he's in a bit of a predicament I'd say. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShimaGenki:****Thank you, I'd like more reviews too. Pass my story on please!**

**SoulTaken: Thank you! Umm, Lloyd is seventeen and Genis is probably about fourteen, but I don't know whether Tethe'alla has a drinking limit or not.**

**Luciado: Thank you for reading reviewing, and adding me to your favorites. Revie more please!**


End file.
